videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario (SSBR)
''Mario ''is a veteran in Super Smash Bros. Rumble. He is the most basic character and by far the easiest to pick up and play. He was first revealed in a Nintendo Direct focused on a mysterious new game. This is his fifth appearance in a Super Smash Bros. game, not counting Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. Description Mario, hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, once again returns to Super Smash Bros. to show his skills on the battlefield. When he's not saving the princess, he enjoys sports, karting, partying, and fighting, of course. Abilities & Strategy Mario is an all-around character with few weaknesses yet no real outstanding traits. Newcomers will have an easy time handling him, since he does not possess any strange gimmicks and has the right tools to aid him in almost any situation. His biggest weakness is the fact that he is simply average in almost all areas. While he may shine in his combo and throw game, recovering can often be a difficult task, as Super Jump Punch is predictable and doesn't gain much distance compared to others' up specials. Fireballs are great for approaching and spacing. These can force the opponent into a tough situation, where they must either shield or keep their distance to avoid it; in both of these scenarios Mario takes the advantage, being able to grab if they shield or continue firing if they evade it. Pros *Heavy juggling game and potent grab combos *Reliable projectile *Cape is good for gimping *Down aerial is extremely safe on shield Cons *Predictable recovery *Average neutral game Changes From Smash Wii U/3DS Attributes * Ground * Grabs/Throws * Aerials * ** Specials * ** * * Moveset Standard *Jab - Two punches followed by a kick (the finisher) 2.5% -> 1% -> 4% *Forward tilt - Roundhouse kick 7% *Up tilt - Spinning uppercut 5.5% *Down tilt - Low sweep of the leg 6% (sourspot) 7% (sweetspot leg) *Dash attack - '' Basic slide tackle ''6% (late) 8% (direct hit) '' Smash Attacks *Forward smash - Mario shoves his arm forward, palm open, and a blast of fire is released ''14% uncharged sourspot) 19% (charged sourspot) 17% (uncharged sweetspot) 23% (charged sweetspot) *Up smash - Mario swings his head in an upward arc 14% (uncharged) 19% (charged) *Down smash - Mario breakdances on the ground 10% (uncharged front) 14% (charged front) 12% (uncharged back) 16% (charged back) Aerials *Neutral aerial - Sex kick 5% (sourspot) 8% (sweetspot) *Forward aerial - Mario swings his fist in a downward arc that can meteor smash 10% (sourspot early) 12% (sweetspot) 9% (sourspot late) *Back aerial - A kick similar to his forward aerial in 64, only backwards 7% (sourspot) 10.5% (sweetspot) *Up aerial - Quick back flip kick 7% *Down aerial - Mario Tornado 1% -> 1% -> 1% -> 1% -> 1% -> 5% (all hits connected) 2% (landing) Specials *Neutral special - Fireball - Mario shoots a fireball forward towards the ground. It can bounce multiple times, but vanishes when it touches an opponent (dealing damage as well). 4% *Side special - Cape - Mario swings a yellow cape forward. It can reflect projectiles and help him recover. It deals damage as well. 7% *Up special - Super Jump Punch - Mario uppercuts into the air. Coins are released from the opponent if they are hit, though these are purely for decoration. 5% -> 1% -> 1% -> 1% -> 1% -> 3% (arranged hit to hit, not all will always connect) *Down special - F.L.U.D.D. - Mario pulls F.L.U.D.D. onto his back and charges it up. When released, it shoots a jet stream of water that forces opponents back, though it does not hurt them. Category:Characters Category:Veterans Category:Super Mario Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Smash Bros. Rumble Category:BHCreations Category:Starters Category:Males Category:Mario